Manual of Exalted Power: Abyssals
|price = $19.99 PDF/$32.99 Hardcover }} Manual of Exalted Power: Abyssals is a fatsplat for Exalted featuring the Abyssal Exalted, dark reflections of the Solar Exalted. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :A Guide to the Knights of the Underworld :Gifted by the Deathlords with the corrupted Essences of Solar Exalts, the Abyssal Exalted are perhaps the greatest extant threat to Creation and its Exalted defenders. Frozen at the brink of death and offered immense power in exchange for servitude to the Neverborn, these so called knights of death ride forth with one shared mission, to drag the world and all that lives into the Void at their masters’ behest. :Will the Abyssals succeed at their abhorrent task, or will the faint echo of their lost lot as heroes drive them to redeem themselves and, just maybe, rejoin the ranks of the Sun’s Chosen? :Abyssals includes: :* Details of the Deathlords, their goals and their terrible powers :* Everything players and Storytellers need to generate Abyssal Exalted characters, including their Charms :* Rules for necrotech, an occult science dedicated to building wonders from the corpses of the dead The Manual of Exalted Power: Abyssals is a supplement for Exalted Second Edition. Contents Introduction Chapter One: The Chosen of the Void Chapter Two: The Deathlords Chapter Three: Character Creation Chapter Four: Traits Chapter Five: Charms Chapter Six: Necrotech, the Science of Death Chapter Seven: Abyssal Storytelling Background Memorable Quotes Characters Abyssal Exalted * Typhon, the Wink of the Storm's Eye, ambassador to the Confederation of Rivers * Fallen Wolf of the Cutting Sea, Exile of Skullstone * Weeping Raiton Cast Aside, arbiter of Underworld disputes * The Celebrant of Blood, a Daybreak Caste who serves the Bishop of the Chalcedony Thurible * The White Walker of the North, missionary of the Bishop * Ebon Siaka, servant of the Silver Prince * The Knight of Ghosts and Shadows, who has switched his Deathlorad loyalties * The Shoat of the Mire, a child Exalted by the Dowager of the Irrevent Vulgate * Scar of Uproar and Chorus at Midnight, victims of Eye and Seven Despairs * Red Famine, a servant of Eye and Seven Despairs * Walking on Laughter, lieutenant of the First and Forsaken Lion * Meticulous Owl, servant of the First and Forsaken Lion * Shatterer of the Way, spy for the First and Forsaken Lion * Martyr to the Last Rest, ambassador to the Tear Eaters * Exquisite Pain, servant of the Lover Clad in the Raiment of Tears * Melkin Fool in Red, overseer of the Circus Moribund * Apostate in Tatters, mad missionary of the Mask of Winters * The Prince Resplendent in the Ruin of Ages, chief warrior of the Mask of Winters * Son of Crows, secret servant of the Princess Magnificent * Shards of Basalt, Dusk Caste general with disassociative identity disorder * White Bone Sinner, also called the Visitor in the Hall of Obsidian Mirrors Known Neverborn * The Abhorrence of Life * The Perfected Principle of Consumption * He Who Holds In Thrall Deathlords * The Bishop of the Chalcedony Thurible * The Bodhisattva Anointed by Dark Water, aka the Silver Prince * The Dowager of the Irreverent Vulgate in Unrent Veils * Eye and Seven Despairs * First and Forsaken Lion * The Lover Clad in the Raiment of Tears * The Mask of Winters * Princess Magnificent with Lips of Coral and Robes of Black Feathers * The Walker in Darkness Others * The Green Lady, a Sidereal Exalted who manipulates multiple deathlords * Moray Darktide, a Solar Exalted who serves the Silver Prince References Category:Exalted books Category:2008 releases Category:Abyssals